


Like Me Like That

by wintermoose



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Second Kiss, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermoose/pseuds/wintermoose
Summary: Alex and Maggie go on their first date. A ghost from Maggie's past is there. Takes place about 1- 2 months after season 2, episode 6.





	1. Date?

“Will Maggie like it?” Alex asked her sister as she stared into Kara’s mirror. The two of them were getting Alex ready for her first date with Maggie. Kara had stuffed Alex into a short but loose black dress with lace sleeves. It wasn’t very Kara-ish, even if it was hers.

 

“If she doesn’t like it, you better tell me.” Kara said as she hung the other dresses that she’d made Alex pull on back on the rack. Alex smiled and brushed her hand through her hair. Ever since Maggie told her that she ‘cleaned up nice’, Alex had been wearing her hair curled. Maggie seemed to like it. 

 

“Am I ready to go?” Alex looked at her sister, who smiled. 

 

“One more thing.” Kara picked up a small tube from her bed. Lipstick. Kara passed it along with a mirror to her sister. Alex smoothed the lipstick over her lips, then pressed them together. She handed the lipstick back to Kara and looked closely the color - a deep reddish brown. It wasn’t too bad. It looked a lot like her hair.

 

“Now you’re ready.” Kara grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled her out of her apartment. “Have fun with Maggie.” Kara winked and closed the door. Alex rolled her eyes and smiled. Kara could be a handful, but she was grateful that Kara helped her get ready.

 

Alex was waiting for Maggie in a park downtown nearby Kara’s apartment building. They were planning to go to a restaurant together and then walk around. Or at least that was the plan that Maggie had told her on the phone earlier. This was the first time the two of them went on a date that didn’t involve a mission for work. Alex was both excited and nervous. She really, really liked Maggie. More than she had ever liked a man. 

 

Recently, Maggie had been dragging her to lots of gay bars, finding women to bond with, but all Alex wanted was Maggie. And Maggie wanted her too, when she rejected Alex, it was for her own good. Maggie needed time to deal with her girlfriend breaking up with her, Alex needed time to experiment. Even though Alex wouldn’t have realized this about herself if it weren’t for Maggie, she wanted to try other flavors before getting with the woman she really wanted. 

 

So Alex had gone to gay bars with Maggie. Talked to random girls. She didn’t kiss any of them, she wanted to keep the memory of her only kiss that meant something. Alex just wanted Maggie, and Maggie wanted Alex, but Maggie wanted space more.

 

But then one day Maggie had changed her mind. She was at the alien bar with Alex. And she leaned forward and looked Alex straight in the eye, inches from kissing her. “Will you go on a date with me?” Maggie whispered. Alex remembered looking down at her crush and whispering back. “Of course.” 

 

They didn’t kiss that night. They had only kissed once, and it was amazing and then all wrong. Maybe after tonight, that could all change. Because now they were going on a date. But Maggie was late. Alex pulled her phone out of her bag and was opening up her contacts, ready to call Maggie, but then she heard movement behind her.

 

“Sorry I’m late.” Maggie said. Alex turned and stared at the petite brunette. She was wearing a red dress that hugged her curves and stood out against her dark hair. She smelled nice, like lavender. Her hair was curled and hung loosely over her chest and shoulders. Alex slid her phone back in her bag. and smiled at Maggie.

 

“You look nice.” Maggie said. Alex looked down at her black dress and heels. She twisted her hair around her finger. 

 

“Yeah, well, you do too.” Maggie half smiled. “God, even her smirk is beautiful.” Alex thought as Maggie cleared her throat.

 

“Shall we?” The shorter woman asked, reaching for Alex’s hand. Alex smiled lightly and willingly slid her hand into Maggie’s. 

 

“So, where are we going?” Alex asked as Maggie led her down the street. 

 

Alex loved the feeling of the shorter woman’s hand in hers. Men had held her hand before, but it wasn’t like Maggie. With men, it was harsh and rough and all wrong. Maggie’s hand was delicate and graceful and just right for Alex. 

 

“You’ll see.” Maggie smirked as they rounded a corner. Alex smiled and quickened her pace to keep up. Maggie was shorter, but she walked faster than Alex. Alex noticed almost every little thing about her. The way she moved, the way she looked around, the way she spoke. How she always smelled of lavender. How her hair fell gracefully down her back and spilled over her shoulders. How she tilted her head when she didn’t understand. Alex almost felt ashamed for knowing all of this, but Maggie was so intoxicating to her, she couldn’t help but memorize every little thing about her. 

 

“We’re here.” Maggie had stopped outside of a restaurant, a formal one. Alex had never been inside it, preferring to stay home with Kara and eat potstickers and pizza. 

 

Maggie led Alex into the restaurant and then dropped her hand. She went up to the host and requested a table for two, then went to go stand by Alex.

 

The host led them to a small table in the back of the restaurant. There were two places set out and lit candles were on the table. Maggie sat down first and motioned for Alex to do the same. Both women thanked the host and turned to each other.

 

“Nice choice.” Alex commented as she looked around. Maggie nodded. When they were walking, it didn’t feel like a date, it felt like a mission. But now they were sitting down and it felt real. It felt like a date.

 

Alex hadn’t been on any dates since realizing she was gay. Not any serious ones, anyways. She hadn’t met any girls like Maggie, and all she wanted was Maggie. She just wanted to kiss Maggie and kiss her and kiss her and have Maggie kiss her back. She wanted to spend nights and days with Maggie, every sunrise, every sunset. 

 

“Good evening, my name is Emily, and I’ll be your server tonight.” Alex looked up to see a tall, blonde woman at their table. Maggie was still looking at her menu, so Alex nudged her. When Maggie made eye contact with the woman, recognition flashed across her face. 

 

“Emily.” Maggie greeted her coldly. Alex shot her a look, she didn’t want the waitress to be offended so quickly. 

 

“Maggie, I didn’t realize it was you. Moved on quickly, have you?” Emily said, staring straight at Alex, then seemed to regain her professional composure. She sighed. “What would you ladies like to drink?” 

 

“Two waters please.” Alex requested. Emily wrote it down and left. Alex shot Maggie a look, but Maggie was staring at her menu and not looking up. 

 

Emily brought them their waters and asked for their order, but Alex told her that they weren’t ready yet. Maggie still hadn’t looked up from her menu.

 

“Who was that?” Alex asked when Maggie finally looked up at her. 

 

“My ex-girlfriend.” Maggie responded, both anger and sadness in her voice.  
“Which one?” Alex asked, taking a sip of her water.

 

“The one who called me a borderline sociopath and said she never wanted to see me again. The one I ditched you for. The one I kissed and called ‘babe’ in front of you, when you tried to ask me out, even if you didn’t realize it.” Maggie took a deep breath and lifted up her glass.

 

“The one who dumped you?” Alex asked, remembering that day in the alien bar. Maggie nodded. 

 

“I can’t believe she works here. I’m really sorry that you had to see her. I could see that you were hurt the day I kissed her, but I was too caught up with Emily to really care. Plus, I thought you were straight at the time. I’m sorry for bringing you here.” Maggie looked up at Alex. 

 

“It’s okay. We can ignore her.” Alex said, reaching across the table to grab Maggie’s hand. Both of them smiled. A blush quickly passed across Alex’s face. She felt so open, almost too open. Whenever she had boyfriends, she wouldn’t let them hold her hand in public. Maggie was different. Even though she was being open, it felt right with Maggie.

 

Emily coughed and both women looked up, startled. Emily looked at their joined hands and had to stifle the urge to roll her eyes. Even though she was the one who had broken up with Maggie, some small part of her was still attracted to the petite woman, and she hated seeing her here with a new girlfriend.

 

Maggie stared coldly at her ex. She didn’t have any leftover feelings for this woman once she had broken up with her so harshly. She wanted Emily to feel jealous of her with Alex. Maggie gave her a look that she hoped said ‘this could have been you.’

 

Alex was confused. She only knew Maggie’s side of the story. She didn’t want to hate this woman right off the bat, but if she had hurt Maggie... Alex was so drawn to Maggie, she knew that she would hate her. 

 

“What do you want to eat?” Emily asked with a sigh, running a hand through her blonde hair. Maggie looked away from her to look at Alex. Alex smiled and squeezed Maggie’s hand.

 

“We’d both like the lemon chicken, please.” Maggie said, tearing her eyes away from Alex to look back at Emily. Emily nodded and glanced at both of them.

 

“That’ll be right out.” Emily shot one last look at Maggie and turned on her heel to leave.

 

Alex looked at Maggie. Maggie looked back. The way she looked at Alex was so different from the way she looked at Emily. But someday, Alex could be the one that Maggie looked at like that. With a look of steel. Like she would break Alex, or in this case, Emily. ‘Alex, just shut up. Right now you’re on a date with Maggie. She’s not going anywhere.’ Alex told herself and smiled at Maggie.

 

“How’s work at the DEO?” Maggie asked, fiddling with her fork. 

 

“It’s going well. We’re thankful that we have Supergirl.” Alex answered, taking a sip out of her glass of water. Maggie’s gaze suddenly became cold.

 

“Oh, right, I forgot you were so close with Supergirl.” Maggie said, looking away from Alex and letting go of her hand.

 

“Maggie, she’s my sister.” Alex said, looking straight at Maggie to gauge her reaction. Maggie’s eyes widened and she nodded.

 

“Wait, so you know her, not just as Supergirl, but who she normally is?” Maggie asked. Alex now was the one looking away. 

 

“Yes, I do.” Alex said, taking a deep breath. “Her name is Kara Danvers. I don’t think you’ve met her. But please don’t tell anyone. I’m only telling you because I trust you. Even if we break up, I’m not even sure if we’re together, you can’t tell anyone.” Alex looked straight at Maggie. “Do you promise?” 

 

“Yes, of course.” Maggie smiled and slid her hand back into Alex’s. “And we can be ‘together’,” she paused to make air quotes with her free hand, “if you want.”

 

But Alex didn’t get a chance to respond. Emily coughed again.

 

“Your food is here.” She glared at Maggie, set the dishes down and left.

 

The two women ate in relative silence, only occasionally mentioning something of interest to one another. Alex didn’t mind it, though. It was nice to at least be sitting there with Maggie, even if they weren’t talking. 

 

When the time came, Maggie paid. Alex offered to, but Maggie insisted. Alex had wondered about who was going to pay, she’d never been on a date with a girl, and the man had almost always paid for her, but she thought it was a nice gesture for Maggie to pay.

 

“Have a good night.” Emily still seemed bitter, but she was slightly more professional now. Maggie nodded at her and took Alex’s hand. The two of them left the restaurant without another word. 

 

“What are we doing now?” Alex murmured. Even though it was dark, it was only seven thirty. Maggie smiled without a word and led Alex down the street.

 

“Wait and see.” Maggie said mysteriously, turning a corner with Alex’s hand in hers. 

 

They walked in silence until Maggie turned down an alley and stopped, dropping Alex's hand and crossing her arms over her chest. 

 

“You have two choices, we can go over there and get wasted,” Maggie gestured towards a the entrance to bar that Alex didn't know how she missed earlier, “or we can have a nice little romantic stroll around the park.” The shorter woman looked out of the alley at a park just across the street. Alex didn't know how she had missed that, either, but now she thought it might have been because she was staring at Maggie.

 

“Anyways, it's your choice.” Maggie shrugged, bringing Alex back to reality. 

 

“The park.” Alex wasn't a very decisive person, but she knew she wanted to stay sober tonight. Getting drunk would make the memory fuzzy, and she wanted to remember every moment she had with Maggie.

 

Maggie smiled and grabbed Alex's hand. The two of them walked across the street together, it wasn’t that busy this time of night, and the lights in National City were so long, Kara probably had the time to fly around the city twice before the light changed.

 

Maggie led Alex to a bench away from the road but not too close to the main path once they were in the park. Alex sat down tentatively and glanced at Maggie.

 

“This is nice.” Maggie murmured in Alex’s ear, running her hand through Alex's hair. Alex nodded.

 

The last time these women were so close to each other, Alex had kissed Maggie and then was rejected. A lot had changed since then. Alex still felt awkward being this close, this entangled, with a woman she had kissed and been rejected by. It wasn't even flat out rejection. It was more of a ‘let's wait’ kind of thing. But Alex was so attracted to the petite woman that she tried to shove the awkwardness to the side and focus on being this close to Maggie. The past was over, it wouldn't change. And here she was, inches from Maggie's face. 

 

“I'm obviously really excellent at playing pool but I promise I won't play you any longer…” Maggie murmured into Alex's hair. Alex leaned back slightly, confused. Maggie smirked and leaned in ever so slowly.

 

“Did you just try to use a pickup line on me?” Alex asked, leaning in again.

 

“I did.” Maggie looked Alex straight in the eye and suddenly she leaned forward.

 

Maggie’s lips were on Alex's and it was both foreign and familiar at the same time. Whatever it was, it was so different from last time, that was rushed and hasty and spur of the moment. But this felt.. right. This was how it was supposed to feel.

 

Alex opened her mouth slightly and leaned in closer. She hadn't even realized that she had pulled back. All she wanted to do was melt into Maggie, to touch her and to be touched back. 

 

It could have been minutes or hours when Maggie finally pulled back. She looked Alex straight in the eye and smiled.

 

“That was amazing.” Alex murmured, running her hand lightly through Maggie's hair. 

 

“It really was.” Maggie whispered back before leaning in for another kiss. And this time, it was delicate and gentle and perfect.


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex deal with the aftermath of their date. Can fit with the canon in 2 x 07.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! Thank you to my sister, Ruby, for editing! I appreciate all the kudos and comments xxx Saph

“Thank you.” Alex told Maggie as she got out of Maggie’s car. It was nice of her to offer to drive her home. Alex had walked to their meeting spot from Kara’s house and had no way to get back to her apartment.

 

“No problem.” Maggie smiled and unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. She wanted every moment with Alex she could. It had only been one date, but she knew that she really, really liked Alex. 

 

Alex didn’t know why Maggie was getting out of her car. 

 

“Are you walking me in?” The taller woman asked as Maggie followed her in the door. 

 

“Of course.” Maggie responded, titling her head. She thought it was obvious. Alex smiled. Of course Maggie would walk her in. She had such good manners.

 

When the two women reached the door to Alex’s apartment, Maggie leaned in to kiss Alex’s cheek. Alex turned her face so that the kiss landed on her lips instead. Maggie laughed. 

 

“Getting desperate, are we?” Maggie teased, looking up at Alex.

 

Alex didn’t say anything in return, just leaned in to kiss Maggie again.

 

The next morning, Alex woke up to her phone ringing. It was Kara. She glanced out the window. It was brighter outside than normal. Alex groaned and rolled over, answering her phone.

 

“What is it?” Alex asked, yawning. She sat up and started to stretch. 

 

“How was your date?” Kara said in a sing song voice. Alex smiled as she stood up to get a cup of coffee. 

 

“It was wonderful. I’m busy right now, I’ll tell you all about it later. Meet me at the cafe in half an hour?” Alex asked, opening her kitchen cabinets to get a coffee filter.

 

“Alright. You’re late for work, it’s almost eleven. See you soon!” With that, Kara hung up the phone. Alex looked at the clock. Kara was right, it was nearly eleven. She hadn’t gotten up this late for a while. But hopefully J’onn wouldn’t be mad; she had told him that she might not come to work today.

 

Alex was sipping her coffee and trying to decide what to wear when her phone buzzed. She looked down at it to see that Maggie had texted her. 

 

‘Last night was fun, Danvers. See you around.’ The text read. Alex smiled to herself and started to type a reply.

 

‘It was. So are we girlfriends now?’ She responded, taking a sip of her coffee. It showed that Maggie had read the text and was typing back. 

 

‘We can be if you want.’ Alex smirked as she read the reply. 

 

‘I do want us to be girlfriends.’ Alex typed back. She didn’t even know what she was doing at this point, but that’s almost always how it went with Maggie.

 

‘Okay then, Alex <3.’ Alex’s jaw almost dropped when she read Maggie’s reply. She had a girlfriend who sent her a heart emoji. A girlfriend who called her by her first name. A girlfriend who took her on dates and paid. A girlfriend who made her feel special. A girlfriend who she was comfortable around. And she loved it.

 

‘I have to go now, meeting Kara for brunch. See you, Maggie.’ Alex texted back and put her phone on mute so she wouldn’t be distracted. 

 

Alex decided to wear a gray shirt and black pants with a leather jacket to go meet Kara. She was waiting outside of their local cafe, reading an article about the aftermath of the election when Kara showed up.

 

“Hey.” The blonde said to Alex, who turned around and smiled.

 

“Hey yourself,” Alex said back, putting her phone back in her bag.

 

The sisters each ordered a coffee and went to go find a table.

 

“Is Snapper mad that you’re taking time off work? Because we can always talk tonight.” Kara smiled. Alex was such a responsible big sister. 

 

“No, he’s no Miss Grant. He doesn’t care when I’m in the office as long as I get my work done. But how was your date? Give me details!” Kara exclaimed as she sat down with Alex.

 

Alex sighed, a smile quickly breaking across her face.

 

“It was amazing. She took me to that fancy restaurant downtown, I don’t even remember the name, but the food there was really good. We had lemon chicken. The only bad part was that it was Maggie’s ex who was our server. But we handled it. Then we went to the park downtown. Kara, we kissed. It was amazing. I like her so much.” Alex smiled even wider, remembering the night before. “Then we went back to my place. She drove me. And we kissed again. Can she come to sister night this week?” Alex asked as an afterthought. Kara smiled. 

 

“Hell yes, she can come to sister night. Your date sounds awesome, Alex. I’m glad it’s working out between you two.” Kara said, reaching across the table to squeeze Alex’s hand.

 

“I’m glad, too.” Maggie said. Alex turned around, a huge smile on her face. Kara was less enthused, but she smiled at Alex’s girlfriend. Kara had seen Maggie once in the alien bar and once as Supergirl, but she didn’t really know the brunette woman.

 

“Maggie!” Alex exclaimed, standing up to hug the shorter women. She pulled out a chair for Maggie and motioned for her to sit down. 

 

“Hey.” Kara greeted Maggie, extending her hand.

 

“Hey yourself,” Maggie said, shaking Kara’s hand, “By the way, Alex told me about your… secret. I won’t tell anyone, even if we break up.” Maggie smiled her and tilted her head.

 

Kara shot a look at Alex. She was fine with Maggie knowing. Hell, she probably already knew, but Alex hadn’t mentioned it. 

 

“That’s cool.” Kara said, still looking at Alex, who mouthed, ‘I was going to tell you.’ Maggie looked back and forth between the two sisters. 

 

“Your coffee's ready.” The barista said, giving each Alex and Kara a cup, “Anything for you, miss?” Maggie shook her head and the barista left.

 

“I didn’t mean to start anything, I’m sorry if I did.” Maggie said, still looking at Alex and Kara.

 

“You didn’t. Kara, I’m sorry for not telling you. I was going to, I swear.” Alex said, looking straight at her sister.

 

“It’s okay.” Kara said, stirring her coffee.

 

“Well, that’s settled. I should probably get going…” Maggie said, getting up, but Alex pulled her back down. 

 

“You’re staying, whether you like it or not,” Alex said, “We need to plan sister night, you’re coming this week.” Maggie smiled apologetically.

 

“Thanks for inviting me,” Maggie said, “But I really need to go into work. My boss wants to see me. It was nice meeting you, Kara. Danvers, text me later where to go for sister night, I’ll see both of you there, Danvers and Danvers Jr.” She winked at Kara, kissed Alex on the cheek and left.

 

“What was that about ‘Danvers Jr.?’” Kara asked once Maggie was gone. Alex laughed.

 

“She calls me Danvers, she knows we’re sisters, and I guess she just assumed that I was older, so apparently your name is Danvers Jr.” Alex said with a wry smile. 

 

“Oh.” Kara said thoughtfully. “Well, speaking of work, we should probably get in. You’re already late. See you later!” Kara drained the rest of her coffee and stood up to go pay.  
Alex left the building after paying and texted J’onn to tell him that she would be there soon. She was really glad that Kara was cool with Maggie. If they didn’t get along, she didn’t know what she would do. But it was so easy to like Maggie, with those dimples and her short stature and her sassy remarks and her confident air and every little damn thing about her. 

 

“Agent Danvers, there you are.” J’onn called out when Alex got to the DEO.

 

“Sorry, I was out on a date last night and I woke up really late and then Kara wanted to feed me. It won’t happen again.” Alex promised, setting her bag down by her desk. 

 

“It’s fine, Agent. As long as this is the only time.” J’onn gave Alex a fleeting smile and then left her with Winn. 

 

“You were on a date? With who? And how did it go?” Winn asked as Alex organized her things. 

 

“It was with Detective Sawyer - Maggie,” Alex said, “And it went well, thank you very much for asking.” Alex smiled to herself as Winn gaped in shock. 

 

“You’re gay?” Winn asked when he could finally speak. Alex nodded and smiled at him, brushing past to grab a file from one of the other agents. “I mean, that’s cool, and I’m glad your date went well. But I seriously didn’t know!” Winn exclaimed, following Alex back to her desk, where he leaned against as she sat down. 

 

“Well, now you do. And if you’ll excuse me, I need to get to work.” Alex said, looking up from her paperwork. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Winn said, getting up and going back to his desk. Alex smiled to herself and continued making notations on the file. 

 

That evening, Alex was home alone in her apartment. The day had been relatively quiet, there was one bank robbery that Kara stopped, but other than that nothing happened, so Alex had time to focus on Maggie. She spent the day thinking about her kisses the night before, the way she so confidently held Alex’s hand, the way the dress fell over her curves. Maggie was so beautiful, and strong, and brilliant, and amazing, and Alex was so happy that that things had worked out between them. 

 

Just then, her phone buzzed. Alex checked it to find a text from Maggie. 

 

‘Danvers.’ Alex smiled as she typed a reply. These days, she was always smiling. Maggie had that effect on her.

 

‘Sawyer. What’s up?’ Alex put her phone to the side and grabbed one of her couch cushions. She felt like an eighth grader again, expecting a reply from her crush. Alex hadn’t had this feeling, this fluttery, light, yet dreadful, feeling. Maggie made her feel it, and she loved it.

 

‘Nothing. Just wanted to know where to go for sister night.’ Alex had completely forgotten about sister night, she was too distracted. Distracted by Maggie.

 

‘Meet me at my apartment in ten minutes.’ Alex typed back, standing up to pull on something other than sweatpants.

 

‘See you then, Danvers.’ Alex smiled before turning off her phone. She loved how Maggie called her ‘Danvers.’ But then her phone buzzed again, a different one than the one she had set for Maggie. She opened her messages. It was from Kara.

 

‘Hey Alex, I’m bringing Lena Luthor to sister night if that’s okay. Also can you and Maggie pick up the takeout on the way? I ordered it under your name.’ Alex gaped as she read the name Lena Luthor. She knew her sister was buddy-pals with Lena Luthor, but not that close. Did Kara have a thing for Lena? She thought Kara was straight, but Alex thought she was straight up until recently.

 

‘Yeah, that’s fine with me. We’ll get the food, too. Maggie and I will be there within half an hour.’ Alex typed back, then muted her phone and went to go stand in front of her closet.

 

When Maggie knocked on her door, Alex was wearing a dark gray sweater and dark jeans. It was better than the sweatpants, but not as pretty as the dress that she wore the night before. She had even tried to pull her hair up and now it was back in a half-bun, half-ponytail sort of thing. 

 

Alex opened the door and smiled at Maggie. Maggie smiled back. Her thick hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was wearing a loose green t-shirt with the words “gay rights are equal rights” printed across her chest and gray jeans.

 

“Hey,” The shorter woman said as she picked up a paper bag, “I brought cinnamon buns.” 

 

“Awesome! We have to get the takeout and drive over to Kara’s.” Alex said, grabbing her keys and phone and shoving them into a bag before leaving her apartment, “By the way, Kara is bringing Lena Luthor.” Maggie’s eyebrows shot up.

 

“Are they, like, a thing, or just friends?” Maggie asked as they walked down the staircase hand in hand. 

 

“Honestly, I don’t know. I’ve seen her with Kara once, the looks they gave each other were very NSFW.” Alex wrinkled her nose and Maggie laughed. 

 

They got into the car silently and picked up their takeout in the same fashion. For Alex, most of the time, she hated her environment to be too quiet, so she would constantly talk or make some kind of noise. But with Maggie, silence was comfortable.

 

When they reached Kara’s apartment, Alex texted her sister to let her know they were outside. Kara didn't respond, but it said she had read it.

 

Alex and Maggie walked hand-in-hand into the hallway outside Kara’s apartment, each carrying a bag of food. When Alex knocked on the door, it took Kara a second to answer, but when she did, her greeting was warm.

 

“Alex!” The blonde hugged her sister. The two pulled apart and Alex led Maggie into Kara’s apartment.

 

“Hey, Kara.” Maggie said, setting the bags down on the table with Alex.

 

“Hey. Alex, Maggie, this is my… friend, Lena Luthor. Lena, this is my sister, you've met her, and her girlfriend, Maggie.” Alex and Maggie exchanged a look when Kara said ‘friend.’ Neither Kara nor Lena seemed to notice.

 

“Please, call me Lena.” The Luthor smiled, shaking hands with Alex and Maggie.

 

“Well, Lena, it's nice to meet you.” Maggie said, glancing at her girlfriend. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Alex these days.

 

“I say we get to the most important part of the night - the food.” Kara said, already moving to unpack it. “Maggie, was it you who brought the cinnamon buns? Alex isn't much for baking, and I definitely didn't order them.” 

 

“Yeah, I did.” Maggie responded, squeezing Alex's hand.

 

“They look fantastic.” Kara smiled at Maggie and turned to get plates from her cabinet. Alex dropped Maggie’s hand to go help her sister get utensils, leaving her girlfriend with Lena Luthor.

 

“So are you and Kara, like, a thing?” Maggie blurted out the inevitable question. Lena laughed. 

 

“Why do you ask?” Lena asked Maggie, a twinkle in her eye.

 

“Alex mentioned something… plus, you're out as gay and you two seem to be spending a lot of time together, according to Alex, and Kara was late to open the door. You two seem awfully close.” Maggie crossed her arms and smiled.

 

“You pay attention.” Lena smiled back at Maggie.

 

“I'm a gay detective, I notice these things.” Maggie responded sarcastically.

 

“Maggie?” The shortest woman turned around at the sound of her name.

 

“Yes?” Maggie asked, her arms still crossed.

 

“Lena! Maggie! Food!” Kara called.

 

“Nevermind.” Lena said, before giving Maggie a fleeting smile and brushing past her to get her food.

 

All four women were sitting at the table, enjoying their takeout and were in a heated game of Exploding Kittens when Maggie brought up Kara and Lena’s relationship again.

 

“Are you two,” Maggie motioned at the blonde and the darker-haired woman, “dating?”

 

Kara blushed immediately, while Lena just smiled. Alex shot Maggie a look .

 

“Y-yes?” Kara stuttered, glancing from Lena to Alex.

 

Alex turned from her girlfriend to her sister. 

 

“Kara, can I borrow you for a moment?” Alex asked, already grabbing the blonde’s arm and half- dragging her to Kara’s bed.

 

“You’re dating Lena Luthor? And you’re gay? What about James? Winn? Mon-el?” Alex hissed, not angry, but surprised.

 

“Yes, I’m dating Lena. And I’m bisexual.” Kara took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for not telling you. I barely even realized it myself.”

 

“It’s fine. Just know that you can tell me anything, right?” Alex said, pulling Kara in for a hug.

 

“I know. Now we have a card game to play.” Kara said, smiling at Lena from across the apartment.

 

The four women finished their game. Lena surprised everyone by winning.

 

“I should probably get going. Thanks for inviting me, Kara.” Lena nodded at Kara, then stood up to walk to the door, then considered something. “Could I borrow you for a minute?” Lena said, turning to her girlfriend.

 

Kara stood up, blushing slightly. 

 

Alex and Maggie were alone now, fingers entwined in each others. 

 

“I should probably head out.” Maggie murmured into Alex’s ear. 

 

“Oh, okay, bye.” Alex leaned in to plant a kiss on Maggie’s lips. 

 

“See you around, Danvers.” Maggie said, giving Alex a two fingered salute and turning on her heel to leave. 

 

“Maggie?” Alex said, trying not to stare at Maggie’s body.

 

“What is it?” Maggie responded, pausing with her hand on the door frame. 

 

“I just remembered- we only drove one car. And um, I was thinking, you could spend the night at my house?” Alex worried that she was coming on too strong. “There’s supposed to be a nasty storm tonight. I wouldn’t want you to have to drive out in that.” 

 

“Damn, Danvers, someone’s eager.” Maggie smirked. “But yeah, I’ll take you up on that. Shall we?” The petite woman extended her hand to her girlfriend.

 

They walked out of Kara’s apartment hand in hand to find Kara and Lena locked by the lips to one another. Their eyes were shut, Lena’s hand up Kara’s shirt and Kara's hand on Lena’s lower back.

 

“I wouldn’t even ask.” Maggie whispered, pulling Alex past her sister and the Luthor.

 

They drove to Alex’s apartment in relative silence. When they reached Alex’s apartment, Alex turned to Maggie while digging her key out of her purse.

 

“I have a cat, by the way.” Alex said, unlocking the door.

 

“Danvers, that’s pretty gay.” Maggie smirked as she followed her girlfriend into the apartment. 

 

“Make yourself at home. That’s the bedroom, there’s the bathroom. You can get water from the sink. You can sleep in my bed or on the couch.” Alex said, taking off her shoes. “And that’s Lola.” Alex said, pointing to her cat, who was relaxing on the kitchen counter.

 

Maggie was laying seductively on Alex’s bed, wearing only her loose pro-LGBT shirt when the taller woman got out of the bathroom. Rain was pouring outside, and thunder cracked, but Alex barely noticed. And she hated storms. 

 

“Hey.” Maggie said, sitting up and looking at Alex with a very different than usual expression.

 

“No.” Alex responded, opening the dresser to get a clean t-shirt and leggings.

 

“No to what?” Maggie sounded almost like she was whining.

 

“No to having sex with you.” Alex pulled her shirt off just to put one on over it.

 

“That’s cool.” Maggie responded, swallowing. Alex glanced up to see Maggie picking at her fingernails.

 

“I mean, I really, really want to, but I don't know how to, at all.” Alex said, pulling off her jeans to replace them with leggings.

 

“Well, that's a lesson for another time.” Maggie responded, scooting over to make room for her girlfriend.

 

“It is indeed.” Alex murmured back, climbing into bed and facing away from Maggie. 

 

Maggie sat up and leaned over Alex. She placed a kiss on the brunette’s lips, then laid back down, snuggling up on Alex's back.

 

“Good night, Maggie.” Alex mumbled, already falling asleep. The rain was pouring, but Alex knew for the first time in her life that she was safe and nothing - nothing storm related - could happen to her if Maggie was there.

 

“Night, Danvers.” Maggie whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want, I can write a second chapter. Please tell me what you think about it in the comments!


End file.
